


all the way

by yspir



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Because Cyrus deserves to freak out with the ghc a little, M/M, Post finale possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yspir/pseuds/yspir
Summary: "TJ gave a little wave as the car pulled away. Cyrus tried to regroup as he made his way back to the house, pausing to take a few steadying breaths, trying to keep that damn smile off his face with his hand on the doorknob."The ghc+Jonah after the party in the finale (probably, although I obviously don't know exactly what happens in the finale yet). My way of saying goodbye to these wonderful characters





	all the way

Cyrus watched TJ walk out to his mom's car in a daze. He had given Cyrus a hug, then said, "I'll text you" in that soft voice that Cyrus was starting to become very familiar with. Cyrus was still trying to recover. He was still trying to recover from the whole night, really. His best indication that it wasn't all a dream was the was his skin was tingling in all the places TJ had been. Brushed hands over his knuckles, arm wrapped tightly around his shoulder, cheeks pressed together. Cyrus still kind of felt the need to pinch himself.

TJ gave a little wave as the car pulled away. Cyrus tried to regroup as he made his way back to the house, pausing to take a few steadying breaths, trying to keep that damn smile off his face with his hand on the doorknob.

The party had all but ended, TJ was one of the last to leave, and it was just Jonah, Buffy, Andi, and her parents left sitting out by the fire. _The fire. The bench. That bench_. Cyrus's attempts to quell his emotions and calm his breathing were already ruined as he walked out to the place he was with TJ just an hour before.

Cyrus sat down very casually as the conversation stopped and everyone turned to look at him excitedly. "How's the fire?" He asked very normally. "Still hot?"

Jonah shook his head and laughed, while Buffy and Andi gave his attempt at regular small talk unimpressed looks.

"Come on," Buffy said, "You have to tell us everything!"

Andi nodded enthusiastically. "We know you're dying to gush!"

Cyrus maintained his image of composure for only a few more seconds before giving in to the feelings bubbling inside of him. "It's just, he just, the bench, his name, _our hands_ , I just can't believe it _happened_!" Cyrus rambled out nonsensically.

"Wow," Bex gave Andi a somewhat impressed look. "That sounded just like you."

Andi gave Bex a small glare before placing a hand on Cyrus's shoulder. "Were really happy for you, seriously. You guys have only been together for like an hour and you're already so cute!"

Cyrus relaxed all the way backwards in his seat, dropping his head and looking at the stars for a minute. He let it a contented sigh. "I have a boyfriend. _TJ Kippen_ is my _boyfriend_."

"This calls for a group hug!" Buffy said and they all squished up next to Cyrus. Andi and Buffy leaned their heads in to gently bump then together and Cyrus thought it was maybe impossible to be any happier than he was right in that moment.

He lived in that blissful peace for a few seconds before his phone vibrated in his pocket and his heart jumped. The others were close enough to read the notification over Cyrus's shoulder when he pulled his phone out.

"TJ?"

"Already?"

Cyrus smiled, clutching his phone to his chest. "He did say he would text me."

_had a really nice time tonight ♥️  
see you tmrw?_

The others knew they had all but lost Cyrus from their universe if the look on his face as he tapped out a return text was anything to go by.

_me too 💞  
of course! spoon for lunch?_

"I think we might have to get used to this." Buffy said, clearly not actually annoyed.

"Hm?" Cyrus looked up from smiling at his phone. "No, I can control myself. I'm _emotionally mature_ , remember?"

Just then his phone vibrated again and he betrayed his own statement with the speed his head snapped back down to look at the text. He locked his phone before opening it.

"I don't need to read that right now. I can wait."

Buffy raised her eyebrows as Cyrus pocketed his phone, then turned to Jonah. "Okay, you have to tell me about…"

Cyrus's phone was burning a hole in his pocket, and he sat on his hands to keep from reaching in and checking it. He couldn't do the same for his head though, and his thoughts were swimming.

"... Right, Cyrus?"

Cyrus zoned back into the conversation a little too late. "Right, yes, of course."

Buffy gave him an unimpressed look. "You have no idea what we were just talking about."

"Well..."

She gave him a softer look. "You know we don't care if you text him right now? We get it."

He hesitated, not wanting to be rude, before reaching back into his pocket. "Oh thank God."

Andi and Buffy made eye contact and shook their heads while Jonah laughed. Cyrus disappeared back into the bubble he was in before but they couldn't find it in themselves to be anything but happy for him.

Cyrus spent the rest of the night drifting in and out of their conversation while texting TJ about anything and everything, toes warmed by the fire. They had been so close for a while but it suddenly felt like they had missed so much time. 

After about an hour they said their good nights and Cyrus put his phone away for real. He looked out at the group, fire flickering as it illuminated their faces, and his heart was so full. He was surrounded by people he cared so much about, people who cared so much about him and he felt so incredibly lucky to have all of them, including the one on the other side of the phone. 

They were starting high school soon. It was hard not knowing exactly what life was going to throw at them but Cyrus knew in that moment that they would be able to handle anything together. 

He kept that thought close in his heart later that night as they carved their initials onto the empty walls of Andi Shack. _We were here_ Andi added once they were all finished. They all stepped back to admire their handiwork, arms wrapped around each other. They were there. And they might be somewhere else tomorrow and the day after that. But Cyrus had no doubt that they would leave their mark.

_The kids who made it happen._

**Author's Note:**

> Not ready for this show to end :(  
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a kudos it comment if you liked it (or if you catch a typo). I'm on tumblr at tj-hearteyes-kippen, come enjoy the tyrus week content with me!


End file.
